conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Counterpoint
Counterpoint is a New Cambrian public affairs/debate television programme. It was created by Michael Clyde and produced in-house by New Cambria Television for broadcast on NCT One. Premiering on Monday, 10 October 1994, Counterpoint ran for over six years before its cancellation in January 2001. In 2003, after eliminating is most expensive programmes as a cost-cutting measure, NCT revived Counterpoint as an inexpensive summer replacement series. Ratings for the renewed series were good enough that the programme received a permanent berth on NCT One's Monday night schedule in March 2004, where it has aired ever since. First Run (1994-2001) Counterpoint premiered on 10 October 1994, and was presented by Bryan Westin and Erica Royale. The format consisted of a panel of guests that discussed current events in politics and media. Often, notable public figures in New Cambria's entertainment industry would appear as panelists on the show. Westin left the show in 1997 to become a presenter on NCT News at Six, and David Connelly replaced him. Royale left the show in 2000 to become a correspondent for Voice of America, and Connelly hosted the show alone until low ratings forced its cancellation in the following year, with the final episode airing on 29 January 2001. Revival (2003) In late 2002 and early 2003, budgetary problems caused by financial mismanagement forced New Cambria Television to eliminate many of its most expensive programming. NCT One, left with holes in its primetime schedule, resurrected several inexpensive shows as placeholders over the summer. The 2003 version of Counterpoint was markedly different from the original 1994-2001 version. Running for a half-hour instead of a full hour, the new Counterpoint was hosted by Rosalie Parkington, and often featured two media personalities, usually actors, comedians or television presenters, who discussed a given topic. The series ran from June to September 2003, and received better than expected ratings, which led NCT to bring the series back permanently in 2004. Third incarnation (2004-2009) The third version of Counterpoint first aired on 22 March 2004, and was hosted by Carolyn Kenney and David Nash-Williams. The format of the 2004 version was much more like the original series, and hosted a panel of guests each week. Nash-Williams left the series in 2008, and Kenney hosted the show alone until her departure in 2010. In late 2009, NCT announced that Noah Kavanagh would take over the hosting duties beginning in January 2010, and the format of the show would be modified somewhat. Counterpoint with Noah Kavanagh (2010- ) In January 2010, Kavanagh took over the series, which was renamed Counterpoint with Noah Kavanagh. Much like previous incarnations of the show, the current version features a panel of guests that discuss current events in politics and the media. Unlike the earlier show, however, guests are usually more well-versed in the subject matter, and there are fewer actors, comedians and celebrities in the panel. Additionally, many guests appear via satellite. Also, earlier versions of Counterpoint were pre-recorded, while the show is currently broadcast live and before a studio audience. The format of the show usually features an opening current events or political skit, followed by the credits and a comedy monologue. Kavanagh then interviews an important figure via satellie or in-studio before sitting down with three panel guests for an extensive debate. Halfway through the panel session, Kavanagh will do a comedy skit that usually satirizes current news items. Category:New Cambria Category:Culture